<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Assorted Stories by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700446">Assorted Stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Gay Male Character, Lemon, Lesbian Character, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Koriand'r/Raven (DCU)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Assorted Stories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      "Hey Raven" Starfire says to Raven<br/>
      "Hey Starfire...What are you doing in my room" Raven replies<br/>
      Raven looks at Starfire confused  "We need to talk" Starfire says. Raven then floats over and then she sits on the bed  "I need to talk to you about something that you usually do not want to talk about" Starfire says<br/>
<br/>
       "What do u want to talk about Star" Raven Asks<br/>
       "My feelings...And how they might implicate you" Starfire says<br/>
       "Spit it out" Raven says clinching her teeth <br/>
       Starfire looks a little shocked at Raven "Are you are angry with me Ray"<br/>
       "No not even a little bit" Raven says<br/>
       Starfire looks at Raven "Okay" she says a little sheepishly and then she look straight into the eyes of Raven "I like you Raven"<br/>
       "I know that" Raven responds<br/>
       "No not in that way" Starfire responds. Then it seems to dawn on raven<br/>
       "Oh my god Starfire...Why did you not say that earlier" Raven responds half-way laughing and then she looks into the eyes of starfire with a little bit of a twinkle in her eyes. "Starfire...That will not make me mad...We can still be friends. I understand". Raven then summons a bottle of Red-Wine with two glass bottles. "Oh Star come on have one". Then Starfire shakes her head to say no. "Oh really you do not drink starfire" Raven chides her. Starfire rolls her eyes at Raven. "Are you sure that you do not want to have one"<br/>
<br/>
       "Oh i guess i could have a drink" Starfire Drinks. Then Raven takes off her cloak "Wow Raven you are pretty"<br/>
       "Why thank you Starfire" Raven says<br/>
       "Of course Raven" Starfire says</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>